Two Lovable Lawyers In NY
by castillioneer
Summary: Castle and Beckett are both lawyers. Both the same age 24 fresh out of college. Castle went to Harvard University and Beckett went to Stanford. Castle writes on his free time. Both work at different law forms in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Felt like writing one were Castle and Beckett are both doing the same career. It just popped in my head.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own any of the Castle characters.**

**I hope you guys like this. Enjoy**

* * *

Rick goes to a coffee shop to get his morning coffee and bear claw before heading to the office. He going to the cashier to order his drink and pastry.

"How may I help you sir?" The cashier said.

"White chocolate mocha and bear claw please and thank you!" Rick said with a smile.

"Would you like anything else" the young lady at the cashier.

"No thanks that would be all." Rick said taking out his wallet

"That would be $6.50. Here is your bear claw and coffee should be out soon." the cashier said with a smile

"Thank you" Rick said

He walked over to the counter where his coffee should be in a few minutes. Next thing he know was coffee was flying his face and all over his suit.

"I'm so sorry" The beautiful Burnett said siting on the floor in front of him coffee spilt all over her as well.

"Oh it's fine accidents happen." He said extending a hand out to help her up.

She gladly took his hand. When their has touched the both felt something but don't know how to describe the feeling.

"Thank you! For helping me up and I'm truly sorry for spilling my coffee all over you. I better get going before I'm late for work." Kate said as she started walking towards the door.

Rick was about to say something but she was gone like lighting.

'Oh well" Rick thought to himself as he grabbed his coffee and left to his office.

* * *

Rick got to work a changed into a clean suit and tie he had in his office.

After he changed he heard a knock on his office door.

He walked over and opened it.

"Hello, how may I help?" He said with a smile.

"Hello, are you Rick Castle?" The lady standing in front of him.

"Yes I am Rick Castle." He said wondering why this women is here. Maybe she's his new client.

"Oh I heard that your one of the best young lawyers in New York City. I was wondering can I talk to you? Oh and my name is Kyra Blaine." She said with a smile.

"Please come in and have a sit over there." Rick said moved out the way so she could come and pointed and the chair in front of his desk.

They talked for a good hour half.

She left and said thank you.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett got to her office and changed out of her coffee spilt clothes. She really felt bad for spilling coffee over someone guy at the coffee shop. She's never see him before in her life. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes she's ever seen in her life. He sure is tall and handsome.

She kept think about those beautiful eyes of his staring at her.

"Kate stop thinking about the guy, when your at work." Kate said to her self wondering why is this guy stuck in her head. She doesn't even know his name.

Kate got dressed and then her phone rang.

"Beckett"

"Hello, Miss Beckett. I hear your one of the best lawyers in New York and I'm filing for a divorce and I wondering if I can meet you some where to talk about it." The guy said on the phone.

"Yes you can meet me at my office downtown." She said as hanging up the phone.

They talked for a good hour going through divorce papers.

A week went by fast next thing both lawyers knew they had court this morning.

Little did the lawyers that ran into each at the coffee shop a week ago. Are going to be fighting a case against each other.

Castle and Beckett ran into each heading for the door at the court house.

"I'm sorry, you go in first." Rick said holding the door open your the beautiful brunette.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about the other day." Kate said giving him a smile. Damn his so delicious in that gray suit and his blue eyes just pop out.

"Oh it's fine. And your welcome. So what you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Rick couldn't keep his eye of her. She has the most beautiful green eyes his ever seen and her in the suit she was wearing made her look so stunning.

"I'm here for a case. I'm a lawyer and what are you doing here?" She thinking to her self why does he want to why I'm here.

"I'm here for a case as well and I'm a lawyer as well" Rick said walking over the water fountain.

"So what kind of lawyer are you?" She was curious.

"I'm a..." Rick was about to say when his client called him over.

"Sorry I have to go my client is here." Rick said giving her a smile.

"Okay see you around" Kate said hoping she'll see him again.

"Yeah, see you around." Rick said as they got called in the court room.

Kate's client showed up.

"Hello. Miss Beckett." Her client said.

"Hello. Mr. Smith." Kate said as walking into the court room. Then she sees the man she ran into just earlier.

"Hello Mr. Castle and Miss Beckett." The judge said.

"Hello. Mr. Montgomery" they both lawyers said.

"I see you two meet each other" Montgomery said with a big grin.

"Yes sir we have." Beckett said.

"Okay, let's get to it then." Montgomery said.

About a hour of being in court. The two lawyers went at like crazy.

"Okay you two clam down." Montgomery said. He can see that they both liked each other. He wasn't going to lie there both great lawyers and they barely been lawyers a month and there already winning cases. He can tell they both have talent. They know how to use it.

"Mr. Smith only wants the house in Ireland" Beckett snapped.

"Will I think we have a problem because Ms. Blaine wants the house in Ireland as well." Rick snapped back.

"I guess you'll guys have to go to Ireland and get statements." Montgomery said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am here to have fun and write not to have someone tell me what I should do. of you don't like it then dont read it. I'm not perfect. **

**I hope you guys enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3-

Rick woke up at 3AM got of off bed. He really wanted to sleep a little bit longer since he has a long plane ride ahead of him.

Why did I have to go to freakin Ireland oh yea that's right to go see some castle that his client wanted out of this divorce. Sometimes I just wish people would find someone they truly love and live happy ever after. But life doesn't always go the way we want it to go. Wish they would just fix their damn problems. Then again I am a divorce attorney. Why in the hell am I to complain. I'm not even married or in a relationship.

Life would be so much better if people just talked out their feelings and be lot more peace and less fighting in the world.

Shit I better get in the damn shower.

Rick walked to his bathroom and striped out of his pajamas. Turned on the water so it could warm up. He went over to the mirror looked at his reflection. He thought about shaving his stumble on his face. Oh who cares what people think. But I better be professional since I am on the job. It's not like anyone going to saying about so. I'm not going to the office tell next week.

So he decide to just leave it. He hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash over his skin. He grabbed his shampoo scrubbed his head and rinsed thoroughly. Then he grabbed a wash cloth and his old spice body wash. Washed all his body parts thoroughly and rinsed. He turned the water off and dried him self. Wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom closet. He decided to wear casual wear.

After he got dressed and grabbed everything he need including his suit case. He locked up his loft and called a cab to drop him off at the airport.

Kate got up at 2:30AM, she couldn't sleep any longer. She's never been to Ireland before. This is going to be exciting she thought to herself.

She got up out of bed made sure her suit case is packed with everything she needed.

Kate went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got out of the bathroom and walked to her closet to see what she wanted to wear today. I think I'll wear jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans and gray zipped up sweater.

After that she grabbed everything she needed. Her phone ring saying her cab ride is her I take her to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4-

"Gate 510 is loading" the lady yelled.

Rick and Kate got up to the loading station.

Kate got on the plane and looking for her seat and of course her seat is near the window.

A couple minutes later a big guy sat next to Kate.

Why does this have to happen? Now I'm going to be uncomfortable as hell. Fuck how am I going to get out a use the restroom. She thought to herself.

Rick got on the plane and saw his seat. He was so hopping he was going to sit next to some hot chick. When he got to his seat. Really? He thought to himself.

"Everyone take your seats and buckle up we're about to take off" the flight attendant said.

Rick and Kate buckled up. Their seats were really crowed.

Once the got in the air and safe to unbuckle.

Rick adjust his seat so he could be more comfortable so he can hopefully fell asleep. He put his head phones in his ears and turned his music on.

Kate tried to make her seat comfortable but it was really hard with the guy next her was making it difficult.

Kate was wondering who was in other sit. She tired to see who it was but no luck.

Five hours of being on this plane next to this guy was making Kate really uncomfortable. So she decide to see if she could get up and use the restroom. She had to got under the guys legs. When she was getting up she put her hand on someone that was siting on the other sit next to big guy.

Kate looked at to see where her hand was and it was on the guys leg.

She looked as his features and he was so fucking handsome as hell. He had a grey beanie, maroon zip up hoodie, brown t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was asleep and he has little stumble on his face made him look so fucking adorable.

See got up and lifted her hand off his leg and headed for the restroom. Her cheeks were warm.

Rick woke up because he felt something or someone touch him but when he woke up no one was there. So he decided he was going to get up at use the restroom.

Kate got out of the restroom and someone fell on top of her.

Who ever it was felt nice. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes in front of her face.

"I'm so sorry" the guy said that is on top of her.

"Can you please let me get which means you need to get off me." Kate said even though this guy has the most beautiful eyes. They look so familiar.

He got off her and helped her up.

"Castle"Kate said now seeing that it's the guy she working against on a divorce case.

"Beckett" Rick said. Damn she so fucking breath taking even in a sweater, t-shirt and jeans.

They just stood there stair into each other's eyes tell someone said excuse me.

They both moved out if the way so the person can us the restroom.

"Well I better go sit back down." Kate said a nervously. She really wanted to kiss him. He looked so delicious in what he was wearing.

Rick was about to say something but she already walked away.

He wanted to kiss her since the day she spilled coffee on him.

He used the restroom and fixed his pants since they have gotten extremely tight.

He went and sat back down in his seat. He tried to find Beckett but no luck.

Kate sat there think about Castle. He made her want to strip him naked. Kate's panties were getting extremely wet.

* * *

Thank you for those the like reading my story! Please Review it means a lot not hate please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Kate felt movement next to her. The guy that was seating next to her got up. She saw Castle again he was listening to music and asleep. She decided to get up at move next to him. He smelt so delicious like old spice and made her want to lick him for head too toe. She loved his hat the way it was on his head it was just perfect. He looked like a little kid sleeping.

The way his shirt fit him so perfectly showed his toned muscles. Jeans hugged his legs made him look so sexy.

Why does he have to be so damn sexy in just regular day clothes? Something about him she liked not just his looks and gorgeous blue eyes that she could just stare in forever never want to get out.

Rick is having a very lovely dream and it's about woman that been popping up in his dreams since he first saw her at the coffee shop.

During his dream felt someone touching him and it felt so nice.

He cracked an eye open and saw it was a very beautiful woman touching his arm then down to his thigh.

Of course Kate wasn't paying attention that Castle is awake. Tell she saw him shift while she was touching his thigh. She looked up and saw his eyes on her and she froze.

Damn it Kate why did you have to touch him. She thought to herself.

"Beckett" Rick gasped

"I'm so sorry Castle. I shouldn't have done th..." Beckett tired to finish tell she realized she grabbed him hard. He felt hard under her hand and it wasn't small. Beckett licked her lips.

Rick was to busy looking in to her beautiful breath taking eyes. Then glanced at your moistened lips, tell he felt her touching him and he moaned. He wasn't expecting any of this.

"I'll just go back to my seat over there by the window" Kate said wish she never laid eyes on him. The look on his face and the noise she heard out of his mouth. She stared at his lips. His lips look so soft and he looked like he would be an amazing kisser.

Rick was about to ask her to say but the guy came back to sit in his seat.

Rick got up so the guy can sit and Beckett moved back to her sit. Now Rick knows where she is sitting. He couldn't believe that she was sitting not far from him the whole time and she was touching him. He wish she didn't have to stop. She looked like she want to take him on the plane. He pants a very uncomfortably tight it was to much for him. He had to have her the next time he saw her.

The funny thing is every time he or she see each other they are always running into each other. Not that either didn't like it they did but neither of them know what's going to happen the next time.

Their thoughts got interrupted again by the intercom.

"Hello passengers where about to laid so would you please get seated and buckle up." Pilot said over the intercom.

* * *

Enjoy (: comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

**I really don't like this chapter oh well her you go. **

**Don't own anything. Oh just to clear some things up. I really wasn't even trying to make it seem like Laws of Attraction. Even though that's a good movie. **

* * *

Chapter 6-

Now off the plane their both hungry and thirsty.

Kate found an Irish café.

She saw someone and of course it was Castle. Why do we always run into each other? Kate thought

Damn he looks so delicious in that beanie brings out his blue eyes even more.

"Hi Beckett" voice that startled her out if her train of thought.

"Ohh... Hello Castle, what is with us always running into each other?" Damn those eyes she got lost in them she didn't here him answer.

"Umm maybe it's fate." She is so fuck gorgeous he thought. Wonder if she would like to sit with me? Maybe get to know each other?

"I don't believe in fate" why believe in something like that?

"Well would you like to join me or you just going to stand there looking like a bump in a log" with a smirk forming on his face.

"Sure why not. Just let me order my food." Wow I'm going to eat with most hottest guy I've ever met.

She order her food. Walked over the booth that Castle was at. Sat on the other side facing each other.

"So would you like to play 20 questions?"

"Okay. Why not."

"Ask away then Miss Beckett" as his food arrived at the table.

"What's your first name?"

"Rick and what's yours?"

"Kate. What college did you go too?"

"Harvard University and you?"

"Stanford. What made you want to be a lawyer?"

"Honestly I wanted to write then be a lawyer. I choose to be a lawyer because I believe that most people that go through divorces should work out their problems and something I've always been interested in as a kid. I had a friends father that was a lawyer I looked up I him as a kid. What made you want to be a lawyer?" He really become a lawyer because he wanted justice for married couples. Then again it's a job.

"Well I became a lawyer because I looked up to mother. She's a wonderful lawyer. She isn't a divorce lawyer though. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. What's your favorite food?"

"Chinese. What kind of music do you listen too?"

They got interrupted when Kate's food arrived.

Rick was almost done eating.

They talked tell Kate was done eating.

"I was wondering could we share a vehicle since we are going to the same place. If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Here let me take your suit case." Walking over to take her lounge.

"Thank you! You really don't have to do that." Took her by surprise his so sweet and kind. His defiantly a gentleman. His mother raised him well.

Rick put her lounge and his in the trunk. He opened the door for Kate.

"Thank you!" With a shy smile.

"Always" showing her a smile as well.

They drove in silence.

* * *

**Enjoy! Please review it helps! **


End file.
